Cor has two sides
by nattygwillikers
Summary: Argo is an info broker. She has a hard but very rewarding job in Akunotou. In real life however, her job is not so glamorous. A short story that will go into the life and daily struggles Argo must face all while putting on a mask. It's hard to let others close when you don't fully understand yourself.


We have all played a game that stumps you. One that makes the average gamer peek at a wiki or guide. Half the fun is figuring things out but to some, trial and error is not their style. In the future how does a game guide work? It actually doesn't. After SAO, games get updated and change around so much with unpredictable AI. Mixing this and the G.C.E or (gamers code of ethics) got rid of step by step gaming guides. In the future much like our time today, video games are become less of a pass time and more of a hobby/carrier. It stands to be no suprise that at the peek of full dive gaming, skill and persistence wins a game. But that doesn't mean people don't help each other out. In fact, it has given some players a full time job. These players are called 'information brokers' And this story is about one that has a interesting job online but an even more interesting one in real life. That players name is Argo.

Akunotou: 67th floor

Every direction was thick with fog. Players in a party could probably barely make out each others silhouettes. It was rumored this floor was infamously difficult. So far not a single person has complete it yet. Strange that a odd number floor would prove the most difficult. The story is different from people that died on it every time. One reported a large monster wiped the part. Another group claimed a massive swarm of little bug creatures took them out. One even claimed the place had no enemies and was just riddled with traps. Yes, this was the sweet spot area for Argo. Her business was finding quest or bosses that stumped or slowed down a large number of player progress. Once the main city started talking about the unbeatable 67th floor, she had to investigate. Word on the street didn't help much as said before. Since everyone had a different story, it was clear the devs had made a shifting environment floor.

"No one said it was foggy." Argo spoke out.

She was alone but talking to herself seemed to ease the eerie atmosphere. Treading lightly across the open space carefully tracing steps and kept in mind the player who talked about traps. So far there was no pit falls or trip wires. The environment seemed safe, save the fog. Still though, that doesn't rule out a massive boss or an army of monsters. One thing about Argo that made her good at finding things out was the choice of class. In every game she would always play a rogue or rogue like type. Being quick and stealthy is good for reconnaissance and gathering info. The only real good news she had to go off of was each day players stories stayed consistent. In game the 24 hour clock had just hit midnight. If she can figure out what the floor will do, it will be a big info selling harvest back in town for a whole day. This was a much needed break. Cor in this game was in such high demand due to popularity, people spend real money just to convert it over.

After about an hour of wondering and strained eyes she was at a loss. It was more aggravating then scary at this point. Plus every hour that passes is an hour in town not selling info. Frantic, she picked up the pace and made for one single direction in hopes to come across anything. So far it was flat dry and dead earth. Not a single building or monster. Truly a very drab and sad area to say the least.

"Hehe, is it lost? Is it impatient? Good. Good. Make the blood pump faster. This one likes a warm body."

A cracking voice spoke out almost sounding like it was mixed with the air. It was in all directions making unclear of its azimuth.

Argo activated the cat eyes ability to try and Pierce the fog. It was no good. Next she tried beast scent. With a few sniffs in all directions, one way had a foul stench. A mix of decay and sweat. Following it, the smell became so intense she had to turn off the ability. Now, even with it off the scent was overwhelming.

"It has found me. It wants to hang. It wants to breath slowly."

The voice was much more clear now and sounded like it was right in front of her. Argo froze up and drew her blades. The fog started to show a dark grey hue that towered over her. It crept closer and eventually the shadow was so close it was in arms reach. She was about to slice at it when an odd sound stopped her. It sounded like several people weezing and gasping for air. After regaining composure she stabbed at the entity. The blade didn't make contact. Once it hit the shadow it immediately dispersed then everything went silent. No more sounds of breathing or any sight of the figure. She sheathed the daggers and turned around.

"It wants to hang. It wants to hang."

Argo, mostly out of fear, lept back and took a battle stance. In front of her was an unspeakable horror. It was tall and had the shape of a tree but slender black limbs poked out of the bark. It looked sickly and dried out. No eyes or mouth could be found. Perched on top of its twisted, leafless branches was a slew of crows that all staired at Argo. But all this wasn't what made it horrifying. About midway down its base, two thick long brances, like arms, stretched out at each end. Fastened to them was a bunch of separate hemp ropes tied in nooses with what looked like other players hanging from them. They all weezed and desperately gasped for air. Above each of their names was an HP bar that showed 1%.

"What kind of sadistic monster is this?" Argo was shocked. Why would anyone make a thing that doesn't kill the player but instead tortures it. This was hard core even for veteran players. All the other people, she guessed, must have tried to tackle the floor once it hit midnight too.

The long black tentacle like apendappendage whipped in her direction. Being a nimble rogue it was easy to dodge but that didn't mean it would be an easy fight. The fog made things very hard and using her sense abilities would eat up so much stamina she couldn't fight at full power. It attempted a few more strikes. Each one cracked the desert like earth with an almost wet smacking sound. Argo closed in and took a few slices at its tree like base. Each one would scratch the bark but it didn't even faze it's HP. Next, when it striked again she dodged and cut at the black limbs. After the dagger sunk in it the crows atop began to caw violently as if in pain. The health bar decreased and she noticed.

"Now it's all down hill for you." Argo taunted. Confident in the fight now she continued to hack away its exposed parts. Each time one was fully rendered, a crow would fall to the ground, dead.

After half the crows had fallen the tree stopped attacking. The limbs retracted into the body and it remained stationary. Argo remained light footed and alert but was confused as to why it stopped.

"Oh great, it's one of those enemies that changes how they fight halfway through." She muttered. It did seem a little too easy seeing that it had captured what looked like high level players.

Once she said that, all the remaining crows flew away. Now bare, with just dead and dry branches the tree started to crack in the middle. It crawled up and down simultaneously till reaching each end. Then, little black tentacles seeped out of the new chasm till a black blob was puddled in front of the tree. It assimilated into a tall, skinny, human like figure.

"It wants to hang. It wants to hang." The black figure spoke with no mouth. Its voice was in the surrounding air and after saying this, it dashed at her.

Caught off guard Argo dodged too late and it pumbled her. Whatever this was, it moved much more quickly then it did in the tree. She tried to writhe but it was sticking to her like glue. It crept across her body as she struggled and it was draining health and stamina fast. The struggles had less resistance with each passing moment. Once her stats had drained below 50% percent she felt fatigued and drowsy then soon offered no resistance and the figure let go. Using one long and slender arm, it wrapped it around her leg and dragged her back to the tree. Keeping a grip of the leg, all the other parts of it began to garrison the tree again. Once inside the crows returned to their perch and the one part holding on to the leg lifted her up. A new noose was hanging vacant to its side and that was her destination.

"Haha, first time tangling with a Rogue." Argo laughed and spoke softly from exaustion.

It ignored her words and continued to place her head in the loop and tighten the knot. Once done, it let go and she started to hang. Choking and spasming as pressure built on the carotid arteries she tried to stay composed. The words she spoke spoken were not empty. All of the players the monster caught had mail armor. By elimination, it had only faught against warriors or heavy fighting classes.l and that couod prove to be a huge break. The tree ignored her now that she was on a noose and it was the perfect opportunity to use a high level rogue ability.

"Hidden blade!" She cried out.

A small knife formed in her sleeve and slid down to her hand. Grasping it, in one swing, cut the noose and fell down. Gasping for air she stumbled away to give distance then pulled out a small vial from a bandolier. Poping off the cork it seeped out a sulfuric scent. She dipped the blade in it and after pulling it out it was covered in a clear liquid.

"Im pretty sure you are a dark type element." She said training the knife at the tree.

It turned and started to charge. It was too late for the monster. The aim was perfect and after it left her hand, the knife sunk in the tree. It screamed in pain. Left and right crows dropped from the branches. Even the nooses crumbled to dust and released the other players. Once its health bar hit zero the monster gave one last shriveling cry then turned blue and shattered. Almost immediately the fog dispersed then vanished and everything was clear. In the distance was a piller that was probably the teleporter for the next floor.

"You're welcome boys. You can pay me in town for stopping the suffering." Argo grinned as she spoke to the gagging and coughing players on the ground.

Once they regained some health and got their senses back she was paid by each and every one of them. After about ten minutes the fog started to set in again.

'The floor must be reseting again.' She thought and quickly ran to the home piller and teleported back to town.

For the rest of the day she raked in piles of Cor. Not just for explaining the monter and its attacks but also in selling the poison that kills it. Rogues are the only ones that can craft harmful tonics and poisons. Lucky for her this enemy was particularly weak against

helianthus extract. Something very powerful against shadow and dark elemental creatures.

About half way through the day, almost everyone knew the secret now and business slowed down. It was still one of the best info broker days she has had in months but it didn't stop her from being annoyed at loose lips. She always hated when one player would pay her for info then go around like a town crier telling everyone for free. But what can you do. After depositing the money in the main towns bank, she logged out.

Inside a dark space that was damp with slanted ceiling was what she woke to after leaving the game. Dust particles danced in the sunlight coming threw the one window in the whole room. Inside it was a single bed, nightstand, and computer desk. With a big stretch she jumped on the computer and logged onto Corswap. It was a website service that took Cor out of a players bank account in Akunotou and make it real money on a prepaid card. She stuck a plastic card in a device that was connected by usb to the rig. A kitty face poped up and said 'welcome back Argo, meow' With a few clicks and some typing, the transfer began. In moments the device housing her card lit up green and she ejected it.

"Big brother. Big brother, i'm hungry." A very young voice called out from the otherside of the room door. Argo scrambled around grabbing cloths. She took off her yoga pants and panties then put on boxers and loose jeans. Then ripped off the tank top and her bra then put on a baggy shirt.

"Big brother!" The little voice yelled impatiently.

"Im coming!" Argo barked back in a very low tone. After finishing the transformation she oppened the door.

Standing at it was two little figures. One was a boy who looked no older then five and next to him a girl, maybe a year younger. The girl seemed deathly shy and stood behind the little boy looking at the floor.

"Big brother!" The boy ran up and hugged Argo. Next was the girl. She crept up and snuggled up to a leg and clinged to it.

"Haha, sorry guys. It was a busy day but I got a good paycheck. How about we eat out tonight. My treat." Argo smiled at them and spoke like a model big brother.


End file.
